


Kittens & Milk

by Isas_Identitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Religion, Accidental acquisition of Kitten, Allura is a Veterinarian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because Once Again I CANNOT Control Myself, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no SMUT whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isas_Identitty/pseuds/Isas_Identitty
Summary: Keith, an already grown up man on his late twenties, never expected to find himself begging his fiancee to keep a cute, fluffy cat he found one day in an alley under the rain like one of those kids in the movies, begging for their mom to let them keep a pet.What he didn't know is that the cat came with way more baggage and holy powers than he expected it to.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	Kittens & Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new short fluffy one-shot! A dear friend gave me the prompt of "Kittens and Milk" because i was whining about not having anything fluffy to write about, so here we are! (She was probably expecting me to write Cat!boy Keith or something but i have not a single furry bone in my body, i'm sorry!!)  
> And of course, i wrote a bit of Omega x Omega because i'm WEAK AS FUCK OK. 
> 
> So have this fluff and you are welcome to leave comments or to come scream at me! *jazz hands*

Keith didn’t think he would find himself in this kind of situation at this point in his life.

Finding a fluffy black cat on the street and bringing it home because it was just too cute to handle was the type of thing a small child would do; begging their mother with a trembling lip to keep the kitten home.

It was not something an adult in his late twenties like him should be doing.

The big difference was that he was not begging his mom to keep it, he did not have one after all, and instead he was begging his fiancé with whom he lived; who was now looking back at him with a wince, trying his best to come up with words to deny him as gently as possible.

“Keith—“

“I’ll take care of it, I promise.” Keith interrupted him, looking at Lance with big, begging eyes and hoping that they would work; he wasn't very good at his facial expressions but he still tried his best.

He hoped it worked, Lance loved him after all so it should have some effect.

"I know you would care for him but..." Lance grumbled.

"She." Keith corrected.

"What?"

"It's a she. And she was living inside a cardboard box under the rain and she deserves a home. Please?" Keith raised the kitten closer to himself; she was still wet, and he had wrapped her inside his red sweater to warm her up on his way here, so maybe adding her to the picture of his own begging face would work on his case.

Lance stared back at him for a moment, only for then cover his face with his hands and let out a deep, long suffering sigh.

"How do we even know Kosmo's going to be alright around her!? Who, by the way, we own and already struggle to keep" Lance wondered aloud, making them both look down and stare at their dog Kosmo, who straightened up and started to wag his tail under their attention; the poor thing had been sitting patiently beside them since they started to discuss about the cat, waiting for their attention.

Keith stared at Kosmo for a moment before sitting down on his knees and letting him sniff the cat on his arms for a bit.

The cat looked reluctant to having a giant dog sniff at her for too long, but she didn't lash out, just moved her face away from his big nose and then slowly proceeded to sniff the dog back.

Both of them did this for a little while, Kosmo kept wagging his tail as he smelled the cat before sitting back down and staring at his owners as if asking _'who's this?'_

Keith looked up at Lance with a shrug. "They seem to be fine."

Lance smacked himself in the face.

" _Of course he's fine,_ Kosmo's always fighting anything he finds but when I need him to work on my case he doesn't even try..." Lance started to grumble under his breath, and Keith just sent him an unimpressed look.

"I'll go give her something to eat, she must be hungry." Keith announced, giving a last soft look to the cat on his arms before standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"Keith, babe, honey— _My sun, my moon and my stars..._ " Lance walked right behind him, stopping at the kitchen's entrance.

"You know I love cats, but... This will be a serious expense, she will need food and toys and a vet to check her out, but we're barely able to pay our everyday bills, and now you want to take care of a cat? I... I think we should take her to a shelter instead."

Lance observed the way Keith looked intently into their refrigerator with a pained look on his face, shoulders raised as if expecting a fight, but all Lance got was a huff from his fiancée.

"I bet that if we ask Allura for the favor, she can check her out for free in her clinic. And wasn't Pidge about to get rid of a bunch of cat toys from her old roommate or something too? We can do this, and we don't even have to get everything right away...." Keith grumbled, interrupting himself with a loud sigh as he closed the refrigerator's door. "We don't have any milk to give her...."

Lance looked at Keith for a moment, at his slumped down shoulders and at the sad way he looked at the cat, scratching her forehead with a finger.

"Of course we don't, you're allergic remember?" Lance sighed deeply, "You know, cats are actually allergic to milk too. All that stuff about cats only ever drinking milk is a lie." Lance added, internally giving up and walking up to open the refrigerator, feeling Keith's heavy stare on him as he got some of their already cooked rice out and getting a can of tuna from their cabinets, busying himself into mixing the tuna and the rice in a little plate as he started talking again.

"And I'd hate to ask our friends to help us take care of the cat, she should be _our_ responsibility, not _theirs_." He finished with the plate before settling it down on a corner, standing up and watching silently as Keith laid the fluffy kitten down in front of it.

She sniffed at the food for a moment before eating with gusto. They both left out a pair of relieved sighs at the sight of her eating the food without a problem.

"Keith. I..." Lance broke the silence with a soft voice. "When you said yes to marrying me, I promised myself that I would take care of you, that I would work hard to make you happy, but... I know— _We_ know that none of us can get very far out there; Omega's don't get high-paying jobs, and we're already very lucky we both have good jobs and our own apartment..." Lance took Keith's hands between his, raising his face to stare directly into Keith's eyes and drive his point home.

"But I don't want to make any mistakes, or bite more than we can chew right now. I... I love you too much, I'd hate to make you go through hardships when I could've avoided it, especially when we both want a family in the future."

They both looked at each other, and Keith looked down at the floor, thinking for a moment.

"I... I know that, but—" Keith started talking, looking in between Lance and the cat, now licking his paws and cleaning her own face from the food "I-- I can't. When I looked at her, all alone under the rain and going hungry, I couldn't stop seeing myself. No one helped me, or even cared, and I want to do that for her. Not by throwing her away and making her somebody else's problem, but by actually helping her, and giving her a warm, loving home."

Keith squeezed back at Lance's hands, and looked him dead in the eye.

"I won't be able to live with myself if I abandoned her, _please_."

"Are you sure about this?" Lance asked.

"Yes." Keith nodded.

A loud meowing sound echoed after his answer, making them both look down and they found her, purring and brushing herself intently against Lance's leg, making him chuckle.

"I guess we have a new daughter then." Lance crouched down and hugged her, raising back up with the cat in between his arms. "You better be worth the trouble, Midnight."

The cat meowed loudly at Lance, as If answering to the name, and Keith chuckled.

"Midnight, huh? I like that. And I'm sure she will, she already seems pretty loving."

Keith looked back up at Lance with a soft smile, and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you for welcoming her, and I promise we won't regret this, I... I promise I'll take care of you too. We're in this, _together_."

Lance smiled, and they shared another kiss before getting interrupted by Midnight, who meowed for their attention, making them laugh.

"Well, isn't she already a pampered girl!" Keith scratched in between her ears, earning a loud purr from her.

Lance on the other side, looked down at the cat between his arms with a pensive frown.

"Uhh... Keith, babe, I'm _just_ noticing it but don't you think she's a little... heavy?" Lance wondered aloud, getting a loud scoff from Keith.

"Don't call our daughter fat!" Keith hit his shoulder lightly, before going back to scratching on the cat's head, ignoring Lance's pout.

"Don’t listen to him, Midnight. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you."

* * *

As it turns out, their little princess ended up being a rowdy one as she was indeed heavily pregnant; once again proving Lance's worries to be true.

Thankfully, apart from needing a good bath and a healthy diet, Midnight was actually pretty healthy and she didn't seem to be a lost pet either, so they could keep her.

And luckily, all their friends jumped at the opportunity of getting one of the little kittens their new cat was about to give birth to, and they were more than happy to offer some toys and even build her a tiny bed since she was the future mother of their future baby kittens.

And, as anything with their friends usually did, it all turned pretty weird pretty quickly as their friends somehow started to revere Midnight as if she was some kind of goddess of life, love and kittens, praying to her and offering her toys and snacks as if it would affect their future pet's health and personality.

For example; Once, Hunk had came over to their place and bought a little squeaky toy for her in the shape of a mouse, and when Midnight refused to play with it in order to get a nap, he looked absolutely devastated, as if she had just told him his future kitten was going to pee all over his place and destroy everything he ever loved.

Both Keith and Lance were happy to see that Midnight was being loved by everyone though, and neither of them could help pampering both her and Kosmo, refusing to give any less love to their dog, to their pocket's digress.

They don't know if it was because they refused to show any preferences between their pets and ended up doing things with the four of them together, but Midnight and Kosmo also became good friends, the giant half-wolf dog becoming protective of her and cuddling with her whenever they were left alone.

Midnight also got pretty big pretty fast, especially after having her new diet, so they could usually find her wagging her way through the house, and sometimes getting stuck in places she no longer could fit in anymore.

The closer to the date the more worried the both of them felt, they kept studying maniacally all the internet guides they found about taking care of newborn kittens and a cat who just gave birth, worried about all the expenses they were about to face, both already taking extra hours and extra jobs and ready to just push away the date of their wedding once again.

Luckily, amazingly, Keith the best artist to ever exist got offered an amazing gig to illustrate a three-chapter comic book from a famous series, very well paid, and when Keith broke the news they both cried until they were a messy pile on the floor while hugging their pets.

Before they knew it, the dreaded day came. They didn't really have much to do, as Midnight did all the job and only one of them could check on the babies, but it was both the longest and boring yet fastest and stressing day of their lives.

Soon enough they had four, tiny, fluffy kittens that looked like rats meowing loudly for food as their mom laid tired on one side, letting the kittens suck out her milk as Midnight wished to be left to die.

Lance and Keith couldn't help gushing around the babies from afar, taking photos and videos sending them to their group-chat, receiving a bunch of screaming answers from their friends, Adam, Shiro's husband, had even sent a small video of Shiro reacting to the babies and crying about it.

Lance laughed about it.

"Oh man, if they're reacting like this with our baby-cats, I cannot imagine what they'll do when we have actual babies..." He said, and it was nothing more than just a small comment really, something meant to be brushed off, but Keith couldn't help the way his own chest warmed at it, smiling as he imagined a future where he had a big family together with Lance.

"Yeah... I cannot wait." Keith let his head drop on top of Lance's shoulder, enjoying the way Lance started blushing profusely, sputtering nonsense.

"I— W-Well— You know— I-I...!"

Keith decided to take pity on his soul and changed the subject to something he was confused about.

"But didn't you tell me cats were allergic to milk?" Keith asked out loud, turning his head and looking suspiciously at the way the kittens drank their mother's milk. "Should I be worried? Or was it a lie? What's the truth?"

Lance stared at him for a moment.

"....Keith, babe, that's different."

* * *

It took around twenty minutes of Lance trying to explain it until they both broke and started to google it.

It also took a good month and a half before their friends finally came for their cats, deciding to hold a get-together where they would celebrate their acquisition of new pets with the whole group, holding some activities together with the little kittens to let them choose their owner themselves, closing in with a last activity where they would ask the Mother-Cat Goddess (Midnight) for her blessing... Or whatever that meant. Keith and Lance were still confused about the whole religion formed around their cat.

It took 0.5 seconds after Pidge bonded with one before she raised it into the air like Simba, scream-singing the _'circle of life'_ into the air and announcing the poor confused kitten as their own, and of course, everyone took photos and videos of the whole thing. (She asked Lance to send her his photos, she wanted them as her phone background.)

It took 7 minutes and a half before Shiro started crying when one of them choose his lap as a bed and fell asleep on top of him, effectively trapping him into his seat for the rest of the evening. He didn't seem too upset about that.

It took around 40 minutes for Allura to effectively put on a bow on her own cat, as hers kept running away from it and scratching it until it fell down. The little one did look cute with it, and Allura instantly named them Sapphire, for their beautiful blue eyes.

It took no time at all for Hunk to bribe his own kitten with food, and even less for him to swear to himself to make his cat a great connoisseur of cat-food. Everyone knew that was just Hunk-lingo for _'Imma pamper the fuck outta this kitten'_.

It was a great night, as everyone thanked Midnight one last time for her gift of life and promised her they'd take good care of them before leaving, Keith and Lance were left with a lot of emotions that night, and they both gave Midnight extra-cuddles for the next few days, even building a nest they shared with her. She didn't seem to need any of it, but _they_ did.

It did take, whoever, a couple of months _less_ than expected for Keith and Lance to finally celebrate their wedding.

They had planned to save up and marry in a beautiful place, have a big party, and make it a proper wedding like in the movies, both of them wanting to make some kind of statement on how they would have a normal, loving wedding without choosing any Alpha's, but after being rejected and laughed at from a lot of places for being two Omegas they decided to just wing it; getting Coran, Allura's uncle, to officiate it, and just taking a bunch of party supplies to the beach and marrying there.

It was still beautiful, and even better than any wedding on TV. Their friends and family did their best to help them decorate and make it an unforgettable wedding, Kosmo being more than happy to help and bring the rings during the ceremony, and Midnight more than happy to reunite with her babies and bless their union with her _'Goddess Powers'_ or whatever their friends said.

Their friends got her and her children a little nook and all of them kept stopping and praying to her for the couple's happiness, giving her food as some kind of offering, and everyone else who wasn't in on it just followed their lead, even right before the ceremony, and Keith and Lance were too scared to put a stop to it at this point.

And well, Keith doesn't know if it was because of the Cat-Goddess blessing, but as he looked at Lance while Coran gave a start to the ceremony, he knew.

He knew he and Lance would be happy together for a long, long time.

He knew they would never regret bringing that lonely, wet cat into their lives and almost offering her a cup of warm milk.

And he knew, oh he knew, that their little family was going to grow even more.

\- The end.


End file.
